Who's The Leader?
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Pein should have known better than to disobey Madara, but he took a chance anyway and now he has to pay the price. His leader doesn't take kindly to his pet not doing as he's told


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 5/29/12**

**TITLE: Who's The Leader?**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: MadaraXPein**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNING: Graphic sex between two males, bondage, dub-con.**

_~All change is not growth, as all movement is not forward~_

* * *

Pein read dully through a mission report turned in by Hidan and Kakuzu, rubbing his temples in annoyance as the Zombie Duo's incessant arguing and fighting echoed down the halls. Being the leader of this criminal organization took a toll on one's stress level and patience.

"You look tired, Pein."

Of course… He wasn't the real leader of Akatsuki.

The ginger haired man grunted in response to his superior, flinching when he placed both arms on the desk, leaning over Pein until his chest pressed against the younger's back. Pein tried to ignore the overwhelming feelings coursing through him and remained stoic, as he'd taught himself to be. A loud sound of something crashing resounded through the halls of the base, followed by Kakuzu yelling something at Hidan. The ginger haired man growled in irritation as Madara chuckled; his hot breath teasing Pein's neck as he pulled away, causing said man to shiver.

"They aren't so bad."

The raven haired male said in amusement.

"You aren't the one trying to control them."

He hissed. Madara sighed quietly.

"Yes well, forgive me for desiring to remain hidden to maintain our goal, darling."

Pein rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone.

"I don't need your cynicism."

He gasped as Madara yanked his head back by his hair, bending to whisper in a low tone-

"Careful Pein, you forget who you're speaking to."

Pein exhaled sharply as the older man kissed his exposed throat softly, nipping his pulse before releasing him. His silver ringed eyes narrowed up at the smirking Uchiha. Said man sighed, picking an orange mask off the large desk and placing it over his face.

"Back to acting."

Pein's mouth twitched as Madara glided out of the door, already yelling after Deidara. Poor man.

* * *

_**NIGHT TIME **_

Pein walked briskly along the eerily quiet corridors, most of the others had gone to bed already. Konan walked calmly beside him. Of course, she had nothing to be nervous about.

"Why are you so stressed over this? It isn't the first time any of us has miscalculated something."

Pein shot her a glance, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. She had no idea.

He'd made a split second decision without consulting his own leader and nearly jeopardized the lives of Itachi and Kisame by sending them to Konoha for the Nine Tailed Fox demon. He sent her to her room, saying he'd report back to Madara. He opened the door, feeling as though he was sentencing himself to punishment. The door shut behind him, clicking the lock, the muffled noise ominous in the silence. Madara was leaning back in a chair at the desk.

Pein almost wanted to try to get past him, wincing when the man spoke quietly.

"Come here Pein."

The man walked towards him, feigning un-interest. He stood next to the elder for a moment as he stared ahead, gasping in surprise as he was pulled roughly onto his lap, strong arms wrapping around his waist. Madara said nothing as he continued to write something down, Pein shifting in the man's lap anxiously.

Madara put the pen down, bringing a hand up to brush through Pein's hair, creating a false calm.

"Pein, what happened today?"

The man in question swallowed hard, voice steady despite his nerves as he again shifted to avoid Madara's wandering hand.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune mission failed…"

The Uchiha hummed, hand stopping on the ginger's hip. Pein bit his lip as the superior's tone dropped venomously.

"And what did I say earlier?"

Pein managed not to stutter, much to his surprise.

"Not to send them because it wasn't safe."

"And you did it anyway so they nearly died in the aftermath."

Madara growled. Pein looked down to avoid his blazing crimson eyes.

"I didn't think-"

He was cut off with a small sound of surprise as he was pressed onto the desk, chest and torso pressed flat against it. He faced the side of the room; fighting to keep his breathing calm as Madara tightened his grip on his arms, pressing against the younger.

"You don't trust my judgment Pein? Who is Leader here?"

Pein stammered as Madara ground against him.

"Y-You are Madara-Sama."

He grit his teeth, not daring to fight against the elder.

"And you directly disobeyed your leader didn't you?"

Before Pein could retort Madara broke in.

"I think you need to be punished and learn your place."

His voice was husky as he whispered into Pein's ear. Silver ringed eyes widened, he inhaled sharply and pulled against Madara's grip. The larger male bound Pein's arms with chakra ropes, nipping his ear softly.

"Fighting makes it better."

Pein opened his mouth to speak back, but blinding darkness covered his vision and he blacked out.

* * *

**WHENEVER**

"Nngh."

Pein groaned as he came into consciousness, lying on his back, arms still tied. He thrashed around on the bed he'd been laid on, unsuccessful in his attempt to break free.

"You'll just make yourself tired."

The low voice intoned, startling the ginger as he tilted his head to stare at his captor.

Naked captor.

Pein blushed, turning his eyes away. Madara snickered, coming around and resting on his knees on the bed, caging Pein between his arms.

"You act like a blushing virgin."

Madara sighed lowly, dropping low to kiss along the pale throat of his subordinate, earning a shudder. Pein gasped as an icy sensation rose goose bumps from his skin, he wanted to look down to see what his superior was doing, but Madara didn't relent kissing his throat, opting now to bite down on Pein's pulse. Said male arched at the light flutter of pain and pleasurable sensation. He was reminded of the chill on his stomach as it slid up his torso, cutting his shirt off and leaving a shallow scratch.

Madara tossed the kunai to the floor. Eyeing the, _vulnerable _male before him. He bent low and slowly licked the long scratch up to Pein's chest, staring into his now amber eyes, betraying his lust and anxiety. He gripped the hem of the younger's pants, pulling them down slowly to expose his pale legs and privates. Madara smirked as Pein squirmed, eyes flitting to the side.

"Don't like not being in control, Pein? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Madara's sweet voice held sarcastic undertones. Pein bit his lip when Madara gripped his cock tightly, slowly stroking up and down a few times. The ginger tilted his head back in a suppressed groan, thrusting his hips into the pale hand. Madara felt Pein shudder, and tightened his grip around the base of his erection, preventing his orgasm. Pein whined despite himself, body tensing harshly at the halted release. Madara smirked at him.

"Naughty children don't deserve such rewards."

Pein narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. Madara suddenly stood, jerking Pein up and harshly forcing him onto his knees on the ground. Pein whined at the hard impact, biting his lip as Madara yanked his head up by his hair, his impressively sized erection inches away from his mouth. The pale man blushed, pursing his lips and staring up at his boss. Madara smirked at him.

"You'll suck if you want it to hurt less. It's the only lube you'll get."

Pein's eyes flashed, chewing his lower lip before tentatively sticking his tongue out and tracing it over the tip, cringing at the bitter taste. He shot one more nervous look at Madara before wrapping his lips around the pulsing erection, slowly licking up and down the sides to wet it. Madara groaned lowly, thrusting into Pein's mouth. The younger male gagged, but wasn't allowed to pull away. He sucked on the hard appendage a few minutes before the grip on his hair was released and he pulled back with a gasp. He glared up at the older man as he chuckled darkly, forcing him back onto the bed and onto his back, untying the rope from his arms.

Pein flinched, bringing his hands up in an attempt to block himself. Madara gripped his forearms and pinned them above his head, kissing and biting his neck as he grinded against his captive's thigh. Pein bit his lip, suppressing a whimper. He swallowed hard as Madara leaned up, eyes meeting.

"You act as if you've never had sex before Pein."

He sneered. Pein, still weakly struggled against him.

"Not on the bottom!"

He hissed, half regretting it when Madara's eyes flashed mischievously. Pein shuddered as he ran his fingers across his nipples, tweaking the hardened nubs. He spread Pein's legs far apart, pulling him back so his erection pressed against Pein's entrance. His amber eyes widened in fear, he opened his mouth to protest but didn't get the chance as Madara thrust his hips hard and forced his cock into Pein's unprepared entrance, he screamed sharply in pain, tears falling from his tightly clenched eyes.

He brought his arms around Madara's neck, his breathing broken and eyes still glistening in tears as his body was torn and forced to adjust to the intrusion. The Uchiha kissed him softly, muffling his cry as he thrust in and out again, moving slow since Pein was so tight. The ginger bit his lip hard, body trembling in pain as Madara continued to thrust into his body.

The raven haired man began to stroke Pein's cock, rousing a small moan from the younger. His body gradually relaxed, allowing Madara to move faster. Pein winced as a sticky liquid ran down his thighs, gritting his teeth against the ache.

"Madara!"

Pein yelped, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot up his back. Madara smirked against his throat, angling his hips to ram against the younger man's prostate, rocking hard against his body as Pein moaned in pleasure at the electrifying ecstasy, arching up to meet the raven's thrusts. Pein suddenly gasped, crying out as white liquid spurted from his cock, his body tightening from his orgasm. Madara held his hips in a bruising grip, cumming deep into Pein's body, earning a hiss.

He moved to sit next to the panting male, his eyes were half open. He flinched when Madara reached out, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Don't be so jumpy, Pein."

He whispered. The other glared hurtfully at him.

"You raped me and expect me not to be fucking afraid of you?"

He hissed, voice shaky. Madara bent down, kissing him softly.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

He whispered, snaking an arm across Pein's chest and stomach and around his hip. The younger shivered as he was pulled into the other's lap, legs on either side of his hips. Pein shot his eyes to the ground as Madara kissed his shoulder, grinding against him. Pein groaned at the friction, sliding his arms around Madara's shoulders. He met him in a soft kiss, thrusting his hips against him and rubbing his arousal against his torso. Madara smirked against his lips, reaching down to lift up his hips slightly and align his erection.

"Madara wait, I can't handle an-"

He cried out softly as he was entered, muscles stretching to accommodate Madara. He whimpered, shaking slightly. The raven nipped the juncture where his shoulder met his neck, rubbing his sides lightly.

"Ride me."

He ordered sultrily. Pein looked at him with pained eyes but there was no denying his lust. He bit his lip to silence any sound as he lifted his hips to obey the man, sliding back down slowly. Madara groaned, gripping his hips to get him to go faster. The younger man gasped as his prostate was slammed, blinding him with pleasure. He started to lift his hips faster, slamming down on Madara's erection and moaning quietly. He felt a familiar pressure coiling in his stomach, he threw his head back with a breathy cry of his seme's name, feeling him cum inside him while he rode out his own orgasm.

Madara let him fall back on the bed, a panting, exhausted mess. Pein shuddered as the Uchiha ran his fingers up his chest and neck, eyes glazed over.

"Don't forget your place Pein. Next time I won't be nearly as nice."

Pein cringed as his entire body throbbed, nodding softly.

"Yes Madara-sama…"

He whispered. Madara smirked cruelly, bending down low to kiss his pet.

"And don't ever forget who owns you."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Yay for having no ending ideas and pulling something out of my ass hooray! XD**

**Anyway I've fallen in love with this pairing after reading mysticaldragon11's stories Anxious and Devils Tomb. Go read those right now because they are fantastic. Hope you like this little oneshot I've had going on for at least 3 months -.- **


End file.
